Happy Halloween!
by roxan1930
Summary: The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five celebrate Halloween together and often get really scared of what the things they do. Warning: This story contains a bunch of scary stories and if anyone get's nightmares, I'll will not be hold responcible.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda TT_TT**

**Happy Halloween!**

The streets of the village in the Valley of Peace were not normal on this day.

Why was it not normal? IT WAS HALLOWEEN! *scary music starts playing*

Everywhere there were scary decorations. Even in the Jade Palace.

"My students, how are you going to celebrate Halloween tonight?" Shifu asked his students, the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five.

"After dinner we are going trick-or-treating and after we have enough candy we are going to the haunted house that is set up every year by some villagers, after that we're going to my dad's restaurant where he will show a few horror-movies from 8PM untill 1AM and when we get back at the palace we're going to tell eachother some scary stories and then we're all going to sleep in my room." Po explained as he practicly bounced with happiness.

Shifu couldn't help but smile at the panda's childishness.

The whole day everyone did their training like they always did but they stopped earlier to have dinner so they could leave sooner to go trick-or-treating and after that having a little more time for the haunted house.

After everyone ate their dinner Shifu went to meditate and his students went to their rooms to change into costums.

After a while Po was the first to be done changing into his costum and he looked like Frankenstein.

Tigress's door opened second and the feline came out wearing a messy black dress and on her head was a big black hat.

"Hello miss witch! Please don't turn me into a frogg!" Po greeted her and she smirked.

"Frankenstein is being smart today." Monkey said stepping out of his room wearing a pants with some rips and over his body were all kinds of fake cuts, wounds and dirt.

"Yeah, just don't eat my brains. Do you think you can do that mister zombie?" Po asked as he playfully took a step away from Monkey.

Suddenly Mantis came out of his room dressed as a ghost and jumped on Monkey's shoulder.

"Nice costum." Tigress said sarcasticly earning chuckles from Po and Monkey and a glare from Mantis.

"There aren't many costums in my size!" he yelled.

"Sure there aren't." the other three said rolling their eyes.

"He's speaking the truth and I should know because I went shopping for costums with him last week." Viper said as she too came to join the party.

She was wearing a small cape and there was some kind of red stuff dripping from her fangs.

"Uhm… Viper? Please tell me that is fake blood on your fangs." Po said as he and the others backed away.

"I'm not the kind of person to put real blood on my teeth but since I'm dressed as a vampire I thought that I should put something on my fangs that at least looks like blood." Viper explained and the others sighed in relief.

"Now we just need to wait for Crane to finish and we can leave." Mantis announced and right after he said it the bird came out of his room wrapped up in bandages with only his eyes and a part of his beak free as he was supposed to look like a mummie wich he really did.

"I'm here so let's go and gather some candy!" he yelled and with that Po screamed "CANDY!" and stormed of leaving the others behind.

"Did you have to use 'the C word'?" Mantis asked Crane who fidgeted uncomftorbly.

"Let's just go before Po gets all the candy for himself." Viper said deciding to help her friend and they all run after Po.

After a few minutes they reached the village.

"Let's go in couples!" Po cheered when the others reached him.

"Allright, I'll go with Tigress." Viper said moving over to the only other female in their group.

"How about the two of us buddy?" Mantis asked jumping on the simian's shoulder who smiled and nodded his head.

"Guess that means I'll be going with Po." Crane said stepping over to the panda who then screamed "TIME TO GET CANDY!" and grabbed Crane running off.

Shrugging the other two couples also run away and after a hour it was 6:15PM so they gathered again.

"Both me and Crane got our sacks full!" Po cheered as he and the avian showed what they had gotten.

"So did we!" the other four warriors laughed showing they had just as much as them.

"Let's go to the haunted house!" Monkey yelled and they all run to the center of the village where a huge dark house was standing without much light coming out of it.

They couldn't enter right away because there was a long line before the entrance.

All six kung-fu masters jumped when a loud scream came out of the house followed by another few.

"Are we really going in there?" Mantis asked with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Come on guys, we are the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five and we're not going to let some haunted house scare us that easily, right?" Po asked looking around him but he only saw that the others were all scared.

Sighing he grabbed his friends and pushed them in the line.

They came closer to the entrance pretty fast and when they were almost at their turn to enter Tigress leaned over to Po and wispered "I don't think that I can do this." in his ear.

When he looked over at the tiger he saw that her eyes were wide and she was serious about what she just said.

Smiling gently the panda wrapped his arms around Tigress in a big hug and wispered "Don't worry. I'll be with you the whole time so just hold my hand if you need to."

"With how much people are you?" a female bunny dressed as a devil asked suddenly suprising Po and Tigress and making them blush because everyone was staring at them.

"There are six of us." Crane answerred for them.

Nodding the bunny gave all of them a small flashlight.

"I hope you'll come back alive." she teased grinning.

"Monkey, hold me tightly!" Mantis cried jumping in Monkey's arms who just stared at the insect with a 'you gotta be kidding me' look.

"Hold me too!" Viper joined in as she wrapped her whole body around the primate like a constictor hugging his prey making Monkey blush a little.

"Let's just go inside." Crane murmurred holding the door open for the others to enter.

Walking more like a penguin then a monkey Monkey walked inside carrying Mantis and Viper.

Smiling gently at Tigress Po grabbed her hand and walked inside with her and then Crane also went in and closed the door making it pitch black in the hall they were in.

"Thank god that that bunny gave us flashlights." Mantis said turning his on and the others followed his example.

The flashlights weren't really strong so they barely gave any light but it was enough for everyone to see the hallway they were in and started moving.

When they started walking they pointed their flashlights at the walls and they all gave a yelp when they saw statuess of zombie-like clowns standing behind walls of glass looking at them with hungry looks.

"Please run to whatever comes next!" Mantis and Viper yelled in Monkey's ears making the primate flinch.

"I can't really move fast in this position." Monkey growled and then the two green warriors relised they were still holding onto him and they both let go.

"Let's go." Monkey ordered as he was still a little pissed off at Mantis and Viper for screaming in his ears.

After some more walking and seeing more scary zombie-clowns they reached a door.

When they opened it they came into a big room wich had a few paintings on each wall.

Every painting looked normal but then they became longer in height and they turned into scary paintings.

One of them was a painting of a cute bear girl in a dress who was standing in a thin river but when the painting became longer her feet could be seen in the water but reaching towards her feet were arms and tentacles of monsters.

On another painting two goats could be seen having a picknick and having a good time but when that painting became longer a million little strange creatures could be seen crawling their way.

Every painting was at first showing something nice but they turned into something horrible.

"_Beware of the curse, beware of the curse, if you don't do that this journey will only get worse. Don't be too happy because the demons are not into things that are sappy. You're travel won't be nice as nightmares will rise. Beware of the curse, beware of the curse, if you don't do that this journey will only get worse."_ a low dark voice spoke out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Crane asked stepping behind Po.

"We're not even here for five minutes and I'm already scared to death." Tigress said holding onto Po.

"But you're probably not as scared as I am!" Mantis yelled as he and Viper were holding onto Monkey again but this time the simian didn't seem to mind as he was holding them too.

"Hey, the other door opened!" Po yelled pointing to the door wich had indeed opened on it's own but none of them minded as they quickly run through it.

The next hallway they came in was just as dark as the first but they could already see another door so they walked towards it but just when Po took a step towards the door the floor under him went vertical making Po fly backwards and almost fall down but he was caught just in time by Crane and Monkey.

When everyone looked back at the floor that had launched Po they laughed softly because there was a big fake head poking out of the hole.

"It's not nice to try to launch people who are just walking by." Viper said to the head while swapping her tail in front of it as if she was scolding it making the others laugh harder.

Everyone started walking again when the head went back down and the hole in the floor was fixed.

Opening the next door they saw a line of small carts moving.

The carst were more like capsules and the rails were above them instead of under them but everyone relised they were supposed to get in them and take a ride to see more scary stuff.

"There can only take two people a seat in a cart and I'm going with Monkey!" Mantis and Viper yelled in unison grabbing onto to primate again and then they glared at eachother and started arguing earning a irritated sigh from Monkey.

"Why don't you two just go together?" Monkey suggested and before anyone could say anything he ripped Mantis and Viper off of him and pushed them into a cart and then dragged Crane into the cart behind them.

With a sweat-drop Po and Tigress got into the cart behind them.

The carts were first lifted up to higher grounds in the house and then started moving forward.

From out every cart you could barely see the one in front of it.

The first thing they saw was a monster sitting on a trone looking pretty dead but everyone screamed when the monster started to roar and shake it's head wildly.

Then the carts turned and another monster could be seen behind bars as it was trying to break them.

The carts went through a strange door and then turned so that they were going side ways but because they turned like that everyone was now looking down at a dance room that looked hundreds of years old as it was filled with spiderwebs and dust and more.

It however wasn't just the room they were supposed to focus on as in the room were all kinds of fancy dressed skeleton-like ghosts dancing with eachother.

Everyone barely got any time to see everything clearly when the carts turned and they were looking at a wall but then there came mirrors in the walls and everyone could see themselfs but then they noticed that on top of every cart was a different kind of zombie.

All zombies were drooling with hungry looks in their eyes and started moving slowly towards the openings of the capsules so they could reach the people that sat in the carts.

This of course made everyone yell loudly.

Crying from fear Tigress buried her face in Po's chest who hugged her tightly and turned his back to the mirrors so they couldn't see the zombie on their cart as it came closer.

"If I don't survive this, I want you guys to know that I love you and please tell my girlfriend that I love her too!" Mantis could be heard screaming.

"Wait, it's just the mirrors!" Monkey suddenly exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?" Po yelled back.

"If you look at the top of the carts you can see that there is nothing!" Monkey explained and then Po gathered all his courage and stood up to look at the top of their cart and he indeed saw nothing.

"It's alright, Tigress. Monkey was right, there's nothing and we're safe." the panda told the tiger as he sat down next to her again.

Tigress nodded timidly forcing a small smile in her face.

The carts turned again and everyone saw a female jaguar laying in a bathtub wearing a white dress.

The jaguar seemed dead as it was leaning backwards and had it's head hanging even farther backwards and it was covered in wounds and blood (similar to how Monkey looked) and the walls behind it had a million splashes of blood on it.

Everyone stared at it when it suddenly started laughing and stood up out of the bath earning more screames from the Kung Fu warriors.

After a while the carts stopped and allowed everyone to get out and walk to the door in the room where the carts had stopped.

When they opened the door and walked into the next room all they could see was a big mirror pressed against a wall.

Everyone just stared ay their reflections wich looked completely normal when the mirror suddenly went darker and a white face of something wich looked like a ghost appeared in it earning startled gaspes from the six animals.

"Greetings, I hope you all have enjoyed this haunted house." the face in the mirror spoke and everyone calmed down.

"Man, this place gave us some pretty scares." Po answerred.

"It's been a long time since I've screamed so hard." Mantis laughed stepping forward.

"Please don't make him ever scream like that again because it really hurt when he screamed in my ear when he jumped in my arms." Monkey told the mirror smirking and rubbing his ear while Mantis glared at him and the mirror and the others laughed.

"Monkey, if you think he screamed hard in your ear, you should have been in my place in the carts when he was clinging onto me." Viper joined in in teasing the insect.

"I believe that you had a quite a spectacular time and I hope to see you back next year." was the last thing the face said before the mirror was lifted up revealing a opening so they could go outside.

"How long have we been in there?" Tigress asked after they gave the flashlights back to the bunny who had handed them the flashlights.

"Exuse me, do you know how late it is?" Crane asked a random pig who answered "It is 7:45PM."

"Thank you." evryone thanked him propaly.

"We really should get going or we're going to be late for my dad's movies!" Po yelled and started running to be soon followed by the others.

When they reached Mr Ping's noodle shop they were greeted immidiantly by the goose who was dressed as a bowl filled with noodles.

"Hey dad, nice costum!" Po laughed hugging his father.

"You have also gotten yourself a nice costum, Po and so have the Furious Five." Mr Ping gave his compliments nodding at everyone of them.

"Please, go find a seat and enjoy the movies I'm going to show everyone!" the goose continued and the warriors took a quick seat at a empty table and Mr Ping already came back to the holding a tray with six bowls of popcorn and six botles of soda.

"The movies are going to begin!" Mr Ping shouted to everyone in the restaurant and he then run away to start everything.

There were three movies played and it were _The Saw_, _Night of the Living Dead_ and _The Fog_.

While the movies were playing everyone who was watching gave a scream and looked away every now and then.

The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five also didn't have relaxing time as Po was busy trying to comfort Tigress who had her face in his chest while he himself also tried not to scream, Crane was using his wings to cover his own eyes and those of a bunch of children who were watching and hiding behind him and Monkey was watching with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open while Mantis and Viper were holding onto him again.

When the last movie was over Po and the Five said goodbye to Mr Ping and left along with the rest of the croud that had come to watch.

When they came back at the Jade Palace everyone was quite suprised to find Master Shifu still awake.

"Why are you still up, Master Shifu?" Viper asked and the old red panda blushed a little.

"Uhm… I just wanted to make sure that all of you would come back on time and be alright when you did." he explained scratching the back of his head.

"We love you too, Master!" Po yelled and the others laughed nodding their heads making Shifu blush even more.

"J-Just go to Po's room and tell your stories and go to sleep." Shifu ordered with his ears laid back flat on his head and his eyes trying to point at anything but his students.

"Yes Master Shifu!" the six younger animals laughed and run away.

A few moments later the group of friends was sitting in a circle in Po's room wearing their night clothes (they had to change out of their costums so that's why it took a few moments) while Po's room was only lighted with a few candles.

"Who wants to tell a story first?" Crane asked looking around and sighing when everyone raised a hand, tail or whatever they had.

"Alright….. In that case I think I'll go first." the bird said and cleared his throat.

"A little girl was going to a fair on her own. The reason why she was going alone was because her friends were scared of the fair. They said that a lot of children who went to the fair would disappear but the girl didn't believe a word of it. She was great at shooting games so she went there and always hit the bullseye resulting into her getting a huge teddybear that was almost as big as she was. While she was walking back home she couldn't help but notice that the bear was really heavy and hard as if it had something weird inside it. When she reached her house she called out to her mother if she could take a look at it. When the mother opened the bear she and her daughter screamed loudly because inside the bear was a corpse of a little duck. When the two told the soldiers of their village about it they all huried to the fair only to see it was gone. The soldiers that had come with the girl and her mother ordered all the other soldiers to look out for the fair and as days went by nothing was found untill there came a report. A group of soldiers and the little girl and her mother went to a lake and in the water were at least fifty corpses of little children floating and all the corpes were of children who had gome missing after going to the fair." Crane told his story and the others seemed a little freaked out by it.

"Thanks Crane, now I'm afraid to ever again go to a fair because now I'll always keep thinking of little dead children!" Viper yelled.

"Don't worry, it's just a story and with us here no single fair will ever kill a child!" Po told her doing one of his _hero stances_.

"And I'll make sure they will also not get their hands on you." Monkey said flirty wrapping his arm around the serpent who blushed but smiled.

"I feel much better now." she said laying her head on Monkey's shoulder and the others laughed.

"Do you feel good enough to tell the next story?" Mantis dared and Viper stuck her forked tongue out and nodded her head.

"This is a story that really happened." she said and cleared her thraot and then started.

"There was a little girl named Fuuti. She lived in a house with her mother, father and older brother and she had a happy life. She always loved playing with dolls and on the day of her eighth birthday she got a new doll. She played with it a whole day long untill she had to go to bed. She put her doll on the pillow next to her and fell asleep but in the middle of the night she woke up hearing strange noices. Suddenly she heard a high voice wispering to her 'Fuuti, why won't you come and play with me?' and getting scared she turned the lights on only to find out that her new doll was gone. She yelled loudly to her parents but they didn't respond so she got up and went to their room. When she opened the door of her parents's room her eyes widened because her parents were lying dead on the floor. She wanted to run to her brother's room but when she turned around she saw her new doll standing in the hall staring at her with a scary face instead of a sweet smile. 'Fuuuutiiiiii, whyyyyy wooon't yoooouuuu cooomeee plaaayyyy wiiith meeee?' the doll asked and Fuuti screamed and run past the doll to her brother's room but when she opened the door she only saw her brother lying dead on the floor just like her parents. Feeling desperate Fuuti started crying and then she heard the high voice of the doll ask her loudly 'FUUUUTIIIIII, WHYYYY WOOOON'T YOOOOUUUU TUUUURN AAAROOOUUUND?' and without wanting to Fuuti turned around to see her doll standing their with still a scary look on it's face. From outside lightning flashed and as it did the green eyes of the doll turned red. 'SOMEONE! PLEASE HELP ME!' Fuuti screamed but nobody heard her. 'You shouldn't have stopped playing with me.' the doll said coldly and killed the poor little girl. It is twenty years ago since it happened and they say that if you look into the window of her room at 0:00AM on the day she died, you can see her ghost standing their smiling and waving at you with a hazy look in her eyes while holding the doll that killed her with still has it's eyes glowing red." Viper told her story and when she looked at the others she sweat-dropped because they were all looking out of the window trying to find the house where Fuuti might have lived.

"Guys, Fuuti lived in in other village, it's already past 0:00AM, I've got no idea if she died today and you can't even look into the window of a single house from out here." the snake reasoned and smiling sheepishly the others sat back down.

"Did that story really happen?" Po asked.

"I've got no idea." Viper answerred earning weird looks from the others.

"But you just said it happened!" Mantis yelled pointing accusatory at her.

"I heard it from another friend who heard it from her friend, who heard it from his friend, who heard it from the uncle of the neighbor from the sister of a guy who lives in the village where Fuuti died." Viper explained only making her friends even more confused.

"That's a long line a connections." Crane murmurred.

"Anyway….. I think I'll take my turn." Mantis said grabbing a candle and holding it under his face making him look a little creepy.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" the insect laughed like a mad scientist holding his arms above himself.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Tigress yelled getting annoyed.

"Alright, alright, jeez… There was a guy named Wei. His aunt and uncle were going out and Wei had to watch out for his baby cousin. After he had put his cousin to bed he went down the stairs to read a book. After a while of reading he heard a knock on the door so he marked the padge where he left and stood up to answer the door. 'Can I help you?' he asked when he opened the door only to find nobody standing there and only a small note on the door. Closing the door Wei went back inside with the note and when he read it he was confused because it only said 'I'. Thinking some kind of kids were trying to scare him he shrugged it off and started reading again. After another while he heard strange noices and went to the door again to find another note that this time had been shoved under the door and this one read 'am'. Now Wei was starting to get a little scared and slowly walked back to the living room but not even five minutes later a heard a small 'thump' and when he looked up from his book he saw a paper prop lying on the table while he was sure it didn't lay there before. Gulping he grabbed the paper and read the word 'inside' on it. Relising that he was in danger Wei stood up and run to the stairs of the house to get to his cousin but when he was about to go up he froze because halfway up the stairs was a man standing there with the head of Wei's cousin in one of his hands and in the other hand a bloody knife. The man took a step towards Wei and Wei knew he had to get away and get help so he turned around and started running but it seemed as if the faster he run the farther the door went away from him. Suddenly the man appeared in front of Wei. 'Leave me alone!' Wei screamed but the man only laughed and cut Wei's head off. Three hours later the uncle and aunt of Wei returned and were horrified when they saw what had happened. Without them noticing the man who killed Wei and the baby appeared behind them and killed them and then walked of singing a happy song." Mantis told the third story.

"Nice one." Po commented nodding his head.

"But not as nice as mine will be!" Monkey yelled looking at the insect smirking.

"Oh yeah? Well, let's hear it then!" Mantis challenged glaring at the golden langur.

Nodding and still smirking Monkey started telling his story.

"This story happened in Japan. A girl around the age of sixteen named shizuka was standing in her room looked at a wall where a talisman was placed so high it almost reached the ceiling. When she was still a young child Shizuka's grandmother had told her and her older brother why the talisman was there. It was said that in the village where they lived that on warm nights monsters called spider-demons would come out. They would enter houses and go into the rooms where people where sleeping to lay eggs in their bodies. In every house there was a talisman placed in every room where someone slept so the spider-demons couldn't enter the rooms and be unable to lay their eggs in people's bodies. Even thought Shizuka knew about the story, she grabbed a chair, stood on it and ripped the talisman from the wall. Slowly she scrushed the talisman in her hand and steppe don the remains. Turning around she glared at a picture with her, her brother and her best friend in it. It was a happy picture with the girls hugging eachother and the brother standing behind them with his hands in his sides but while Shizuka and hr brother looked completely normal, Shizuka had stuck hundereds of needles over her friend's image. 'Miharu, I'll never forgive you… My brother belongs to me and nobody else…' Shizuka growled as she stuck a knife in Miharu's image. A few days before they had been happilly talking and Shizuka invited Miharu over to sleep at her house at the end of the week when Shizuka's brother came to pick Shizuka up and take her home with him. When Miharu and Shizuka's brother greeted eachother they both blushed making Shizuka suspicious but she didn't say anything. Later on that same day Shizuka asked her mother where her brother was and her mother said that he was fishing by the river. Fishing had always been something the siblings had dome together so being confused shizuka left to the river but froze when she saw her brother and her best friend standing together kissing. Later on that same day Shizuka had to give it everything she got to stay calm, especially when her brother tried to confince her that he had been fishing alone. The day that Shizuka ripped the talisman off of her walls was the day that Miharu would come to sleep there. She heard a knock at the door and relised that Miharu was there. 'Miharu sweety! Please come in right away!' Shizuka's mother exclaimed pushing Miharu inside. 'Thank you for letting me stay.' Miharu said politely and she blushed when she greeted Shizuka's brother who also blushed. 'Good to see you, Miharu.' Shizuka murmurred trying not to shake to much. Later that evening the girls were lying in bed in Shizuka's room. Shizuka had calmed down after a while of spending time with her friend that she had almost forgotten why she was so angry. 'My brother always tells me that I'm pretty. We always took our baths together untill be reached the age of twelve.' Shizuka happilly told Miharu who smiled. 'I'm a only child so I don't know what it's like to have a older brother but it sounds wonderfull when I listen to you.' Miharu said smiling. Later when everyone was asleep Shizuka woke up when she heard strange noices. When she opened her eyes they widened as she saw something wich looked like a gigantic spider leg. Alarmed she sat up and screamed at what she saw. Standing above Miharu was a huge spider with a long neck and the head of a rooster. The spider-demon made disgusting noices as it stared a Miharu who still slept. The spider-demon had a tail like scorpion and used it to stab Miharu in her stomach. Miharu moaned but went quiet when the spider-demon licked her face with it's long tongue. Shizuka was horrified and looked away but while she covered her eyes she could still hear the spider-demon stabing and licking Miharu. Out of fear Shizuka fainted and when she woke up the next morning she was still lying in the corner in her room wich she had crawled into but Miharu was still sleeping looking completely normal. Thinking it was just a dream Shizuka went to change into other clothes and then woke Miharu up. At breakfast Shizuka wasn't hungry and said she had a nightmare but when she was about to explain what happened in it Miharu broke the chop-sticks in her hand. When everyone looked over at her she was sweating bullets and trembling. 'What's wrong, Miharu?' Shizuka's older brother asked. 'My stomach….. AAAAAAARGH!' Miharu yelled falling backwards gripping onto her stomach. Suddenly her stomach burst open and a small spider-demon came out and it had Miharu's head. Shizuka and her mother screamed and Shizuka's brother went to stand in front of them to protect them. Slowly the spider-demon drove him into a corner and roared. 'Miharu…. This is my fault….' Shizuka wispered staring at the monster. 'Junichi…' the spider-demon said as it came closer to Shizuka's brother. Without any warning it jumped on top of him and stabbed it's tail in his stomach. 'BROTHER!' Shizuka's voice could be heard calling from outside but it was the last thing ever to be heard from that house." Monkey told his story and when he was finnished the others were a huddled together.

"Alright, I admit that your story was way more scary then mine!" Mantis yelled from his hiding spot behind Po's head.

"Where did you even hear a story like that?" Crane asked letting go of the others.

"I heard it from the cousin of my little sister's best friend." Monkey explained.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one here with a line of conections." Viper said.

"Only your line is a lot longer." Tigress said raising a eyebrow.

"Why don't you tell your story?" Crane asked the feline and shrugging she started.

"A woman named Shiefa and her husband named Syoaran were playing volleyball on the beach. The ball hit Shiefa on the head and rolled away and as she run after it it was suddenly stopped by the foot of another woman. 'Have you seen my child?' the strange woman asked. 'Exuse me?' Shiefa asked confused. 'I am looking for my daugther, Feimei. She is six years old and I can't find her.' the woman explained. 'Hey, what are you doing?' Syoaran asked running up to Shiefa. 'This lady here is looking for her child.' Shiefa replied but was confussed when Syoaran asked 'What lady?'. Turning around Shiefa saw that indeed the woman had disappeared. 'I guess she went to look for her child again.' she mumbled. Later that night Shiefa and Syoaran were back in their holet room and Shiefa was about to take a bath. While the bath was running full of water Shiefa told her husband she would probably stay in bath for a long time but when she opened the door she froze because in the bath was a little six year old girl sitting with her back turned towards the door shivvering. 'Syoaran, there is someone in the bathtub!' Shiefa called out not taking her eyes off the girl. 'Are you kidding me or what?' Syoaran called back. 'But I assure you there is a little girl!' Shiefa yelled again. 'Let's see… Look, there is nobody here.' Syoaran said stepping into the bathroom without finding any kind of girl. 'But I just saw her!' Shiefa protested but she also didn't see anyone anymore. Later that night Shiefa woke up when she heard a soft but high voice call out 'Mum….. Where are you?' slowly Shiefa stood up and saw light coming out of the bathroom and without really thinking she walked to the door and opened it. She gasped when she saw the little girl sitting in the bath again. 'Mum….. Where have you been?' the girl asked as she slowly turned around showing tears coming out of her eyes and rolling down her face wich looked horrible as it was covered in strange pimples that seemed to move. The girl roared as she opened her mouth much farther then she should be able to and the door close don it's own while Shiefa tried to run away and the water in the bath started to become more and filled the whole room. While Shiefa concentrated n holding her breath and trying to get away she didn't notice the girl was swimming towards her. Suddenly Shiefa felt a hand grab her leg and drag her down away from the door. A hand reached to her face and opened her mouth widely and then the girl swam through Shiefa's mouth into her body. With that Shiefa fainted. Syoaran had heard that something was wrong and was able to open the door to find Shiefa lying unconscious on the floor. The next day they were both sitting by the owner of the hotel. 'So you saw them.' the owner said putting his cup of tea down. 'It happened five years ago….. A six year old girl was drowning and her mother dived into the sea to save her but they weren ever found. Since that time, every year in this season they can be seen searching for eachother.' he explained the story. 'It was the mother I sa won the beach. She told me about her daugther.' Shiefa wispered. 'I will give you another room.' was the only thing the owner then said. 'LET'S GO! I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!' Shiefa screamed when she and Syoaran were back in their new room. 'But it's in the middle of the night so how are we going to get away from here?' Syoaran asked trying to reason with his wive. 'FINE, THEN I'M GOING ALONE!' Shiefa screamed and run away. 'Shiefa, wait for me! Don't leave just like that!' Syoaran yelled running after her. After a while she stopped but didn't turn around as she saw that she had run all the way to the beach. 'Feimei….. Feimei…..' a voice called and then the ghost of the mother appeared in the water. 'Shiefa, what's wrong?' Syoaran asked after he caught up with her. 'My mum…..' Shiefa replied in a soft but high voice with a blank look in her eyes. Suddenly she started runninginto the water calling out for her mother who was waiting with her arms stretched open. 'Shiefa, get back!' Syoaran yelled running after his wive but she didn't hear him. The next morning the owner of the hotel was walking over the beach when he saw a group of people standing around something. 'What is going on here?' he asked a young man. 'Some people drowned here again this season.' the man answerred and the owner gasped when he saw the bodies of Shiefa and syoaran lying there. 'That woman saw the ghosts of the girl and the mother searching for eachother!' he yelled. 'In that case we should purify this beach from it's evil spirits right away.' another man said and everyone went to work." Tigress told her own story and the others seemed neither impressed ot scared to death.

"Moral of this story, if a strange woman aproaches you on the beach you should run because it might be a ghost." Monkey choked out from his position in Viper's and Mantis's death-grip as they had grabbed onto him again for the fifth time.

"That was pretty good Tigress but now it's time for my story!" Po cheered then pointed to Crane and commanded "Give me a creepy tune!"

Rolling his eyes Crane said "Ooooohhh-weeeeeee-oooooohhh!"

"This is the story about Bloody Mary(**A/N: Or it's at least the version I heard of it because there are a million versions about her story**). A group of people were standing on a graveyard with some of them crying. A man was doing his best at calming his wive who was crying so hard it seemed more like she was screeming. Trying to keep his own tears in he looked over at a open coffin were a young girl was lying in. 'Why did it have to be Mary?' the man asked himself. A week ago she had gotten in a accident and while the healers did everything the could, she died. She was now lying in the coffin wearing her favorite white dress while in her hands she held a bouquet of white roses. Everyone sweare they could see her skin already turning paler. Before the coffin was closed there was a small thread put around her finger. When the coffin was in the ground the thread was attached to a bell. 'If Mary would ever wake up she will move her finger so the bell will loud.' motician said bending his head. Still crying everyone left. Later in the middle of the night Mary's eyes shot open. 'Where am I?' she asked and reached up only to have her hand collied with the lit of her coffin. 'W-W-What is this? Have they buried me? Couldn't they tell I was in a coma?' she kept asking as she started to panick. 'is anybody there? Please let me out!' she yelled but the wasn't a single soul around. Out of desperation she started to cry and scratch on the lid of her coffin the the hopes she could claw herself out but the only thing it did was make her own fingers being torn open by the wood soaking her body in her blood. Outside the bell had started to loud because Mary was moving and Mary's parents could hear it. 'Dear, the bell! Mary must be moving so she is alive!' the woman yelled sitting up in bed and looking out of the window towards the graveyard. 'No listen, there is a lot a wind tonight. Mary is dead and not moving.' her husband groaned. 'NO! SHE ALIVE!' the woman screamed and started laughing like a maniac. Sighing the man sat up and pulled his wive into his chest. 'I also want her to come back but she isn't so please calm down.' he wispered but when he wive kept laughing he sighed again and knocked her knock-out. The next morning Mary had died because she didn't have enough oxygen but right before she died she had yelled 'I WILL MAKE THEM PAY FOR DOING THIS TO ME!' When Mary's parents woke up the woman screamed and pointed to the mirror in their room yelling 'MARY! MARY!' and confused the man turned his head towards tha mirror and his eyes went wide. In the mirror was his daughter standing but she was covered in blood, cuts and bruises from when she tried to escape and her skin was completely white with her eyes blood shot. What scared the man even more was when Mary lifted her head and glared at him and his wive. 'Why did you do it to me? Did you want me to die?' Mary asked. 'NEVER! WE LOVE YOU MARY!' Mary's mother screamed but Mary only glared harder. 'You buried me alive and now you will pay the ultimate price.' Mary said coldly and later that day when a good friend of Mary's parents went to check on them he was horrified when he found their bodies on the floor with the bodies and the whole room covered in blood. The legend says that no mather what time or day it is, if you go to the bathroom where it will be completely dark and stand in front of a mirror and then call out 'Bloody Mary' three time, her ghost might appear in the mirror and kill you in a bloody way." Po told the last story.

The five were all nervously staring at eachother.

"What's wrong?" Po asked looking at his friends.

"Is it really true that she'll kill you if you summon her?" Crane asked.

"I've got no idea because I never tried it myself and I'm not intending to ever try." Po replied.

"Let's go to sleep." Tigress said and after everyone agreed they all fell into a slumber.

When it was 3AM Shifu woke up hearing some noices.

Sighning he stood up from his bed and walked to the kitchen of his students where the noices came from.

When he opened the door he was confused because while Po was standing by the stove preparing something, the furious Five were sitting around the table and everyone looked really tired.

"What are you all doing in the kitchen at this time of the night?" the old red panda asked his students.

"Well, we have seen a lot of scary things today and we told eachother pretty scary stories but even when it didn't effect us that much then, we keep having nightmares and waking up so I'm now making some warm milk." Po explained pouring the drink in six cups.

Shifu looked at them one by one and when they finished their milk he said "Come, if you want to then you can all sleep with me." making his students stare at him with their jaws on the ground.

Suddenly they broke from their trance and all tackle-hugged Sfifu to the ground yelling "THANK YOU MASTER SHIFU!"

Blushing at the close contact with all of his students Shifu murmurred "I-It's fine but let go of me so we can sleep."

Obeyingly his students let go of him and helped him up.

"Last one there can not hold onto Master Shifu!" Mantis yelled and before Shifu could protest the six younger animals run away towards his room while triping over eachother.

Sighning the master started to walk after them thinking '_This is going to be a long night._'

A few moments later Shifu was the only one who was still awake but he didn't mind because he could watch his students sleep peacefully.

Tigress had her arms wrapped around him as she lay her head on his right shoulder, Monkey had done the same as her but his head was on Shifu's left shoulder, Mantis was lying on Shifu's head with all his limbs stretched out, Crane was lying on top of everyone with his wings spread out making him look like a blanket, Po was at the bottom serving as everybody's matress and Viper had used herself as a rope to tie everyone together and hold them that way.

Sighing Shifu moved slightly to get more comfortable and then closed his eyes smiling because he was with the ones he cared most about in the whole universe.

**The End**

**Halleluja! I liked my own story and I hope you freaks did too and if you did I'd likei t if you would review and check out my other stories on my page! Later! *waves***


End file.
